Pokegirls meet Link-A New Legend
by Linxton
Summary: Link adventures through the world doing stupid and reckless things. slowly growing a harem of pokegirls he decides to go beat things up and be a badass while doing it. Link x Pokegirls NOT pokemon. LEMONS IN YOUR FUTURE


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKÉMON POKÉGIRLS OR ANY OF IT. I AM MERELY A STORY TELLER HERE TO WRITE ENTERTAINMENT.** so yeah. All that stuff...

 **HERES THE BASICS:**

Pokegirls is the odd and yet amazing sub-fandom born out of the Pokémon fandom. The following are a few terms to help any newcomers who haven't yet heard of pokegirls along.

Pokegirls: A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master" or "mistress". Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females.

Harem: A Harem is the name of the collective group of females that a Tamer owns. Females in the same Harem refer to each other as harem-sisters.

Pokewoman: A final stage of the natural age progression for Pokegirls. Whereas a pokegirl can't get pregnant, a Pokewoman can, her body and mind now fully developed.

Alpha: An Alpha pokegirls is one who is the head pokegirls of a Tamer's Harem.

Feral: A pokegirl who doesn't get tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a pokegirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making her quite dangerous.

Tamer: Someone who travels around capturing and taming pokegirls. Some battle with their pokegirls for rank, money, and fun. Others just enjoy gathering pokegirl. A tamer may have six pokegirls at them at once, or eight if two of them are in non-combat slots.

Taming: The act of having sex with your pokegirl in order to form a bond with said pokegirl, allowing him to see you as their leader and to keep them from going feral.

Taming Shock: An experience that occurs after a pokegirl's first taming, rendering them dazed and unable to say anything outside of their own species name.

Threshold: Threshold is when a human female is forced to deal with any pokegirl blood in them. Not all girls with pokegirl ancestry go through Threshold, but those that do always do so during puberty. A female that succumbs to Threshold is forever changed into a pokegirl.

Feralborn: A pokegirl born feral in the wild.

Bond: The special, metaphysical connection between tamer and pokegirl, letting the pokegirl recognize and fight for their Master/Mistress.

E-Medal: A coin infused with the essence of a particular animal which is used to help a pokegirl evolve.

Sex Battle: A battle in which two pokegirl try to knock the other out with pleasure rather than combat.

 **ON WITH THE STORY TELLING!**

Am I really going to die here? While I watch my everyone die in front of me? How did this happen, I swore.  
"I SWORE"  
Just move. Arms move. Crawl. One in front of the other.  
"AAAHHHH.." the blood is spilling from me like a waterfall now, how do I save them!? HE TOOK MY POWER! And now, he will kill me and my friends... How did it come to this.

It all started in that snowy forest, what was it called? The dark forest, now that snow sounds nice compared to this...

Link's past  
I was walking through the dark forest when a blizzard blew through the forest in the same direction I was going. The blizzard followed me for two hours before it took a different turn but it left the cold breeze with me, "ksa the cold, I like a nice warm beach with a cold drink in my hand, not this shitty weather." Huh, now I'm talking to myself, next I'll be carving smiles in trees, hahahahaha." The thought of being bested by my own mind, that's funny, after all the shit I've been through. Come to think of it, it's a miracle I'm sane after that buisness with Alice. One day I will pay her back for what she did. A cold wind knocks me out of my thoughts and through the dense fog I see an old cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney in a small clearing. I walk up to the door and knock loudly on the door three times, the sound echoes through the silent forest giving it an eerie feeling. The door opens wide to an old woman, I smiled and said," G'day ma'am, it is quite chilling and I was wondering if I could stay here for he night to regain my strength for the trek in the morning."  
She looks at me stubbornly and says,"No that just won't do."  
"But ma'am-  
"No buts." Then her face softened as she said,"You need to stay at least 2 days to regain as much strength as you can, trust me even someone young as yourself can't make it to a town. The nearest one is a 3 days 'trek'."  
Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the main room with a blazing fire, there were 3 other strangers in this room, the youngest boy looked to be about 10 or 11, he was sound asleep in a blanket but I could see his face and shaggy brown hair. Next to him was a protective girl most likely his sister, she was very cautious of me as I was pushed in a chair next to the fire, I looked over and saw she had cherry red hair, full lips and strong blue eyes that complimented her hair, she was wearing blue baggy jeans and a black T shirt, over all she looked about 16 or 17.  
"Hello, sir I'm Paul and who are you?" Said the man across from me in another chair, he had brown hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a bathrobe, shorts, a gray shirt and tall socks.  
"Hello, Paul I'm Link." The elderly woman entered the room again with a thick blanket, she came over to me as if she was going to put it on me but stopped and said,"You aren't going to get warmer in those clothes here come with me to the spare room, we have a son about your height so they may fit you." Then she pulled me out of the warm chair and pushed me into a different room, and handed me new clothes. I looked around and it had a toilet a sink a mirror and a tub filled with warm water already.  
"I thought I was going to change?" I asked,  
"You will but mister trust me you need it."  
I wonder if she's trying to tell me something. I pulled off my tan cloak my leather shirt, and stripped down, the bath water was excellent I soaked for a while then the elderly woman came by again and said,  
"When your done just pull the chain at the bottom of the tub to let the water out." I got out and pulled the little chain, then I started dressing in the new clothes the woman gave me. I looked in the mirror and saw a shaggy man with a brown beard, and shaggy blond hair, he had on a tan undershirt and over it was a green tunic, he wore tan pants and old boots. I saw the shaving cream so I applied some and I pulled out my old knife to shave. After I was done shaving I looked in the mirror and looked somewhat familiar, so I combed my hair and I looked like the 19 year old man I was my blond hair the color it was supposed to be and my outfit looking like hat of the royal guards, to match the shield i owned.  
I exited the bathroom with all my gear back on, and entered the room with the fire. I sat down in the same chair and looked at the old man, his mouth was hanging slightly open and the girl was looking more curious than threatened now I knew why they were stairing, the sword and shield on my back were hard to miss. But with my cloak on I usually concealed them, I set my sword and shield down and the man gasped a little as he saw the crest on it, here it comes now he's either gonna ask loads of questions or freak out. The man surprised me though when he started to laugh,  
"Hahahahaha, now I never would a guess'd it hahahaha. So lad, who are you? you look young but your eyes are so old, so cold and wise. Tell me when did you start running." His question took me completely by surprise, not many people were this wise,  
" how do you know I'm running, maybe I'm just passing through."  
"Listen Link, I used to be in the royal lines until I was deemed to old, and that crest there isn't what it is now, so one of two things happened. You left and ran about two years ago, or you'fe been ggone for about two years over seas or some such, which isn't likely."  
"Yeah I've been running for one and a half years now, I started when I watched them.." he nodded his head "Yeah, it wasn't pretty. I keep the shield but they got the sword so I can get past some checkpoints without a problem, but my last guide.. turned me in and I ran into this place"  
"Okay Link I'm gonna save you a lot of trouble and tell you, now I won't turn you in, but there is a 400 rupee bounty on you, so watch your back."  
"Ksa, 400?"I muttered then said "Thank you Paul"  
I heard the front door open and close "Ma, Da I'm back"  
A young man with brown hair stepped into the room wearing the same thing i was but blue, he saw me and froze, he moved with lightning speed pulled out his sword and put it to my neck,  
"What are you doing here? Da did he hurt you?."  
"Tom, this is our guest now put that thing away." Paul said  
"Da, his shield!"  
"We know, and I've heard his story, he's a runner. Now put it down."  
"...okay but I've got my eye on you..." tom said.  
"I'm Link" I stated calmly  
His eyes seem to bulge out of his skull as he jumped back.  
"Y-you.. y-your the one? The one who-"  
"TOM. This is our guest don't make him feel out of place." Paul said through gtlritted teeth.  
"But the stories!" Tom said  
"Hahahahahah,"  
Tom jumped back a bit at hearing me laugh.  
"What kind of stories have they made up of me? Did I kill one-hundred men without batting an eye? Hahahaha"  
Tom was confused and asked, "But your the one who went into the thrown room killed a whole army, threatened the queen, and then left and killed another 32 guards who tried to stop you. That's what it says on your bounty any way."  
"Ha no, all I did was threaten the queen and knocked-out 3 guards then left."  
"But still you threatened her, the bloody royal line!"  
"Put a sock in it Tom." Said the elder woman entering the room again  
"Oh c'mon, mom! Please listen he's dangerous!  
"And so am I. now go get supper"  
"But-"  
"GO" sherry yelled  
Tom left dragging his pride behind him,  
"Now let me introduce you to the rest of our little family," Sherry said, "Here we have Paul," she said pointing to the older man in front of me.  
"And the little one over there is Henry, he has only been with us for 2 years now, but he is 10 years old."  
The woman then pointed to the cherry haired girl,  
"the young lady is our newest in our family, we found her running from some militia thugs, she doesn't talk much but she has taken a keen liking to Henry. She hasn't told us her name so for now we've been calling her kitten."  
The young girl was sitting upright more now and I could see she had red ears sticking from the top of her head, and a swishing noise told me she had a tail too, like a cat.  
"I see why you named her that, but may I.." I asked while pulling out the small red plodded from my back pocket, Sherry nodded and said,  
"Sure, but be cautious."  
I pointed my Pokédex at her and opened it, it began speaking in its mettalic tone,  
Pokédex data POKéGIRL  
name: growlie.  
Type FIRE. Species: Puppy Pokégirl  
Height 5'4″Weight 92.9 lbs  
A POKéGIRL with a friendly nature. However, it will bark fiercly when threatened. GROWLIE has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything this POKéGIRL won't forget the scent, no matter what. Extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its tramer. A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless unless told otherwise. Also this POKÉGIRL needs attention it becomes depressed if ignored or forgotten.

The growlie tilted its head to the side,"No, I'm a cat." Her voice was strong like she was sure of what she was already. The room went silent for a moment.  
"Link, I don't know what you did, but congrats, this is the third time I've heard her speak, ever..."  
"Yeah and apparently my pokedex is wrong she doesn't look like any growlie I've seen, she looks more.. well.. like a cat."  
"Data storage upgraded."the pokedex spoke again, "New data."

Cypruss, the Rare Cat Pokégirl  
Type: Animorph,  
Humanoid Element: Normal  
Type: physic/fire.  
Species: rare cat pokégirl  
Height 5'4" Weight 92.9lbs  
Evolves: not known  
Diet: meat, fruits, common pokéchow (more data needed)  
Role: pet, guard, (more data needed)  
Libido: low  
Enhancements: fur, agility(x2), cunning(x3)  
Attacks: trap, quick, tackle, growl, (more data needed)  
Strong vs: not known  
Weak vs: fighting type  
This pokémon is more silent but when it likes a tamer it will speak more freely. Once it becomes attached to a tamer it will follow them and find a way for the tamer to like them more. If it does a good act and is rewarded it will do it more often and vice-versa. This species relies on use of cunning tactics rather than brute strength, if given time to prepare it could render a Pokégirl twice the level of her helpless.

The room was silent again,  
"Well," Paul started "I knew she was special but this is something new."  
"I want a new name" Kitten said which surprised everyone even more.  
"I want a name that is soothing or can be deadly if used right,"  
"Well then, let's brainstorm." I said pulling the family out of shock,  
Henry sat up,"wait, so kitten can speak and the first thing she said is she wants a new name?! What is this world coming to."  
Everyone laughed at that,  
"Alright, what is a name that is soothing and deadly." I said to paul  
"Don't ask me, I haven't been alive long enough to find that out."  
"Well your going to find out soon."  
Paul looked at me and said,"Hmm a name that would be deadly and soothing. Something like kin?"  
The cypruss looked at Paul and shook her head.  
I looked at the cypruss,"what about Kyria?"  
Her ears perked up and looked me,"Yeah, Kyria, I love it!" She jumped over and hugged me, "Thanks"

The rest of the night we all made small talk as kyria snuggled up to me,  
When it was dark outside sherry led me to the spare room and told me goodnight. I was fast asleep when I heard a creak of the door opening, I opened my eyes to see kyria come in. She walked over to my bed and laid down in it next to me. I was a bit surprised but to tired to question it. So I went back to sleep.

* * *

The night was filled with nightmares, it started as it usually did with me looking at the pale face of a girl with beautiful purple hair and sea green eyes. She was being suspended by chains by the arms, she was scarred and naked, but she still looked at me with a smile as the witch forced me to cut her open and sew her back together just to cut her again. The machines coming out of her back kept her alive just enough to be conscious, her eyes looked at me and broke my heart every time I cut her. But my muscles wouldn't do what I told them to. The witch had cast a spell to make me do this, and while I was cutting her the witch would ask her where the red lockheart was at. But she would always say"look inside" and every time she said that the witch forced me to cut her more. I was in tears the women in front of me was seconds from dying when she said,"I forgive you." And then her eyes shut.

* * * *

I awoke in the darkness by a noise I was all to familiar with, the sound of a blade against skin. I jumped out of the bed still in the clothes given to me by the elderly lady, and grabbed my sword and shield. I slowly walked into the hallway, and closely listened and looked for something, and then I saw it. A single red dot on the floor. Blood. I heard Kyria behind me shift in the bed and hen felt her behind me. I looker back and she could tell something was wrong also she pointed to the door to the right and held out three fingers. I nodded my head. Three people were behind that door. I stepped over to the door and slowly opened it wig my sword drawn, but in the room wasn't three burglars or thugs. It was Henry, Paul, and the elderly lady laying down in the middle of the now empty room. Kyria ran to them and said,  
"They are still alive." In a shaky voice. Then a scream interrupted the deadly silence.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH" it was defiantly a male voice probably tom. I turned to Kyria and motioned her to follow me. We walked to the front window and looked outside to see tom bleeding out of his right shoulder and his cheek. A group of 5 pokégirls standing over him, all of them had the same tan fur and ears. The one who looked like the leader had black stripes running from the top of her head to the tip of her tail, and she wore a cape with the symbol of the atunks.  
The atunks are a group of people that say POKéGIRLS need more rights. But thats just a cover. Ranging from average humans to blood thirsty pokégirls this group is willing to spill blood to get anything of value.  
The girl stuck her sword in the ground and yelled"WHERE IS SHE" and tom just looked up at her with frightened but determined eyes. I knew she was going to kill him if I didn't do anything. So I moved over to he front door and told Kyria,  
"Stay put unless I tell you or if someone is about to find you." She nodded at me and then I made sure my shield and sword were in easy to reach places on my back and I strolled out of the hut into the snow like I didn't give a shit.  
"Hey mind keeping the racket down, I really like my beauty sleep. And by the looks of it,"  
I pointed to the girl standing over tom, "You could use some beauty sleep."  
Tom reacted first yelling out," Get back! She's dangerous!"  
The leader stared at me dumbfounded and said,"You know what's goin' on right? We're here to kill everyone, and take the Growlie."  
"Well missy atunks, let me just say I give you my solemn word there is no Growlie here. And if you want to live through today, I suggest you tell me your leaders name and location.  
"First off my name is viz, and how is your 'solemn word' supposed to mean shit when you are with the other royals? We are the atunks we give information to no human.  
"Okay miss viz. My name is Link there is a 700 rupee bounty on me for taking on a whole army and threatening the queen. So I am not WITH the royal family. I am a bounty hunter now. And these people helped me, and now I have a debt to pay. So if you'd kindly tell me and leave, it would be much appreciated."  
"You aren't Link. I've met link, a royal refugee is something Link isn't. So if you want to pretend you are link try to beat us. If you can I'll take to the real one okay?"  
"Okay. Yeah, this was easier than I thought."  
"What do you mean."  
"I came here because someone was using my name. And I'm going to beat the living crap out of him"  
"Okay. We'll see. Ladies. Attack him."  
The first one to attack me had a sword and attacked me with a high strike. I dodged it and punched the girl in the gut knocking the wind out of her. The next one came at me with a side swing of her sword aiming for my gut, I jumped and landed on top of the blade ripping it out of her hands and uppercutted her knocking her out instantly. The third one had a shield and was more cautious off me and she lunged at me with her shield protecting her body and her sword coming down in a large ark, I side stepped and punched her hard in the ribs, but she shrugged it off and re positioned herself to face me again. By his time the one i winded had gotten up and it was 3v1 the leader sitting back and the last one down for the count.  
"watch out that one has magic!" Tom yelled again pointing at the pokégirl in leather armor and no weapons. She was chanting quietly when a ball of fire started to form in her hands. The shield pokégirl began to slowly inch towards me while the one with the sword stayed back. As soon as the magic pokégirl lifted her arms and let the flaming ball shoot towards me, the shield pokégirl sliced at my knees while the sword pokégirl jumped and aimed for my head. I pulled out my shield in the split second of time. I used my shield to block the magic attack and jumped to dodge while simultaneously attacking the pokégirl in the air.  
When I landed only 2 remained. The shield pokégirl was still recovering from her last attack and I kicked her in the head, she fell over losing consciousness. The magician fell to her knees put her hands to the ground and just as a golden glow started emanating from her hands I ran over and kicked her in the gut.  
I looked down at the magic pokégirl in a look of pity. 'Sorry'

"You've got skills. I give, I'll take you to link, but you have to have known, link is a girl so I don't understand how you can be her."  
"Have you even seen the bounty paper? I have it here."  
I pulled out the tan piece of paper that had a picture of me on it and the price of 700 rupees on it. Viz looked at the paper and stood still.  
"It says 700 because your friend, fakey, pulled so many stunts boasting my name."  
She nodded her head slowly and said" We need the girl if we're going back. Or else she won't be to happy."  
"No! You cant trust her Link!" Tom started to protest.  
I nodded and yelled "Kyria, come out. We're going to see our good friend Link"  
Kyria slowly opened the door to the house and walked towards me. She tilted her head in confusion and pulled on my shirt,  
"But... Link?"  
"Yes, Kyria, I am Link. But somebody is using my name and is doing bad things. So we are going to go visit other Link and find out why they are being mean."  
Kyria nodded in understanding. Viz looked over at me,  
"Solemn word my ass."  
I pulled out my pokédex, "If there's one thing you should know about me; I don't break promises."  
She looked at it and shook her head  
"Alright you two, before we go I need your help loading the wounded onto the wagon."

* * * *

After the 'wounded' were loaded onto the wagon we set out heading East, towards the other Link's hideout.  
I pulled out my pokédex and scanned the girls,

EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokégirl  
Type: Animorph,  
Humanoid Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: berries, nuts, common Pokéchow  
Role: pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer  
Enhancements: fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5)  
Evolves: Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (battle stress or Round Stone), Espea (normal; trigged in the day or Sun Stone), Umbrea (normal; triggered at night, or Moon Shard), Evangelion (Angel Stone), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Gel Belle (after three tamings with a Slimette), Glace (Ice Crystal in cold conditions)

"...Wow, that's a lot of evolution's." I whispered in amazement.

YOU, yes that would be YOU no, this isn't the story I'm talking to you. so this is my first story in (for)ever please let me know what I need to change or fix or whatever kind of reviews! gots(- get it) to know how to fix for next time!


End file.
